frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Fruu ^-^/Dziewczyna znad morza-chapter 03-Mężczyzna w wieku 20 lat?
"Pomoge ci żyć tak, by niczego ci nie brakowało" Poranek świtał w Wyldliffe Rose, zza okna widoczne były maleńkie górki śniegu, piękne, pradawne chodniki przeblaskiwały lodem. Królewska pora roku najwidoczniej nie chciała odstąpić wiośnie swego szczytnego miejsca, wolałaby zostać w akademiku i naokoło jego na wieki. Tak to przynajmniej wyglądało oczami Rozalyn. Dziewczyna co dnia wstawała wcześniej by użyć swojej mocy, by unieść się w gòrę, otworzyła okno. Wysuwając się delikatnie, przywołała ciepły, przyjemny wiatr. Żywioł owinął czarnowłosą i delikatnie ją uniósł, studentka zamknęła okno, rozejrzała się po pokoju, wszyskie dziewczęta spały. Zamknęła oczy i położyła ręce na ramionach, pomyślała o miejscu w którym chciała się znaleść, po raz kolejny w jej życiu poczuła jak delikatny żywioł podnosi ją i szybując 300km na sekundę-lub więcej w zależności od kaprysu- wynosi ją w jej ukochane miejsce. Otworzyła oczy i szeroko się uśmiechnęła. Była na wysokiej górze nazywanej powszechnie otchłań, na górze z której wiatr wywiał jej duszę w las w którym zmaterializowała się. Las ten był miejscem narodzin Juliet, piękny las. Liście drzew powiewały na wietrze, wznosząc delikatne barwy, dźwięki a nawet zapachy które niebieskooka uwielbiała. Ten czas który mogła spędzić tylko sama ze sobą zawsze wydawał jej się krótki, za krótki. Gdy wiatr nawilżał jej gardło oraz gdy znosił nieznane jej nigdy dotąd zapachy. Po chwili jednak radość zniknęła, poczuła że ma mało czasu, po raz ostatni wzięła głeboki wdech i znów pozwoliła porwać się wiatru, tym razem jednak do ponurego, zasypanego wyldcliffe Rose, by ubrać nudny, szkolny mundurek. Rozalyn nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy, co stało się wczoraj. Tak samo jak Kaya, która dopiero się przebudziła...pierwsze przebudzenie w życiu..."Czyż to nie okrutne, gdy życie z chukiem wyciąga cię z łużka?!"-Pomyślała. Jej sen był wyjątkowy. Śnił jej się dom, ten sam w którym aktualnie się znajdowała, a jednak inny. Wyldcliffe Rose nie było ztedy..no cóż Wyldcliffe Rose. Był to dom magnatki-Lady Elizabeth Colla- oraz jej brata Jakuba. Kaya przebywała w pięknym, pradawnym korytażu, przyozdobionym bardzo drogo, ściany miały zupełnie inny kolor, były brązowe przyozdobione we Francuskie znaki, od dołu do połowy tych ścian dech w piersiach zawierały brzozowe kwadraty na których wyryto portrety rodziny Colla. Przez korytaż przeszedł przystojny wysoki mężczyna może w wieku 20 lat? Miał piękne zielone oczy, brązowe, krótkie włosy, ubrany był w jakomś zdobną, granatową szatę (XV wiek się kłania :D). Gdy przeszedł obok dziewczyny zaparło jej dech w piersiach. Delikatnie zapukał do brzozowych drzwi. Otworzyła je ciemnoskóra kobieta, o również niebieskich oczach, oraz brązowych włosach spiętych w długą kitkę. Jej suknia wyglądała na owiele droższą i szlachetniejszą od jej poprzednika. żółty materiał, w niektórych miejscach podkreślony złotą koronką, sięgał do stód dziewczyny, w pasie owinięta była długim, srebrnym materiałem z tyłu zwiniętym w kokardę. Ma ręcę miała szczerozłotą branzoletkę a jej srebrne pantofle pobłyskiwały od czasu do czasu. Chłopak ucałował jej rękę na powitanie. -Witaj Jakubie, co Cię do mnie sprowadza?-Spytała, ten głos był jej znany, był to głos jej "siostry" Lady Elizabeth Colla'i. -Witaj Elizabeth. Przychodzę w sprawach dość kruchych.-Odpowiedział "Jakub" -Znaczy? -Wiem że masz wiele na głowie, ale chciałbym u ciebie zamieszkać. -A twoja chata? -Została spalona przez sąsiadującą wioskę. -Pff, okrucieństwo, oczywiście, mam wiele wolnych pokoi, wybierz sobie jakiś. -Nie sprawię ci kłopotu?-Spytał zakłopotany.Dziewczyna ujęła jego ręcę -Skądże znowu, Jakubie, uwież mi, ty jesteś mi jak brat. Kimże bym była gdybym własnemu bratu nie pomogła w potrzebie? Kaya chciała przyjżeć się im z bliska, już miała podchodzić jednak wtedy zbudziła się gwałtownie. -Dobry dzionek siostrzyczko! Wszystko w pożądku?-Spytała Wesołym głosem Rozalyn. Studentka ubrana była w strój akademicki, miała na sobie białą bluzkę, bordowy krawat, oraz tego samego koloru żakiet, na którym wyszyty byłznaczek uczniowski Wyldcliffe Rose. Na nogach miała białe rajstopy oraz bordową spódniczkę, do kolan. Jej stopu przozdabiały brązowe pantofle na leciuteńkim obcasię. Włosy jej spiętę były w warkocz a usta pomalowane Krwisto czerwoną szminką. -Taak, wszystko gra. Którą mamy goooodzinę?-Spytała szatynka ziewając. -Odpowiednią by zacząć się szykować, dobrze radzę Ci się śpieszyć za 20 minu przyjdzie po nas Juliet.-Odpowiedziała czarna. Kaya zajrzała do szafki, było tam tylko jej wczorajsze ubranie oraz strój akademicki, zmuszona niestety była ubrać to drugię. Obydwie dziewczęta były już gotowę, włosy Kayi w odróznieniu od włosów Rozalyn były rozpuszczone i tylko z tyłu dwie, nieliczne grópki włosów z obydwóch stron głowy od góry, złączone były i spiętę w efektowną kitkę, delikatnie przechodzącą przez linię środkową długich włosów. Usłyszały pukanie. -Proszę!-Krzyknęła Rozalyn, w progu ukazała się Juliet. -Cześć-Powiedziała tak ciężkim głosem jak gdyby-nie spałam całą noc.-no właśnie. -Czemu? Co się stało?-Spytała Kaya. -Siostróś-odparła niepewnie Juliet-zdajesz sobie sprawę, że uczennica obowiążkowo musi mieć włosy splecione w warkocz?-Spytała. Teraz dopiero Kaya zauwarzyła że rzeczywiście wszystkie dziewczyny z jej pokoju nie tylko mają mundurki szkolne, ale też piękne, starannie splecione warkocze. -Och, przepraszam, nie wiedziałam-Odparła dziewiętnastolatka-już, zaraz, chwilkę...-dziewczyna podeszła do lustra, po czym starannie ułożyła warkocz z włosów.-tak więc co się stało?-Spytała. Juliet opowiedziała im wszyskie wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczoru nie pomijając żadnego faktu, ani nawet szczegółu. -Myślałam że zakon dawno zaginął, że już nie wróci-zastanowiła się na głos Rozalyn-Jesteś pewna że to one? -Tak, Tak! Przecież mówię!-Broniła się ruda. -Nie do końca rozumiem...co ma mój wisior do zaistniałej sytuacji?-Spytała Kaya. -Słuchaj,ten wisior należał kiedyś do Lady Elizabetch Colla'i, zaklnęła w nich wszystkie moce, jakie posiadała i są teraz tam, w środku.-Odpowiedziała Rozalyn. -Hmmm-zamyśliła się szatynka.-Na co im coś czego nie wiedzą jak używać... -Też mnie to ciekawi-westchnęła Juliet.-No dobra, chodźcie, spóźnimy się!-Zauwarzyła. -Spóźnimy się...a dokąd?-Zdziwiła sie Kaya. -Na lekcje!-Zaśmiała się nagle Emili-Pff...kim ty wogule jesteś! I Jak śmiesz zajmować łużko mojej siostry?! -S..słucham? Kim ty jesteś i jak śmiesz mnie obrażać?! -Och! Słonko! Ja jestem Emili Branken, chyba najpiękniejsza i najcudowniejsza osoba tej szkoły.-U jej boku stała blondynka z brązowymi oczami a za nią niska, czarnowłosa i zielono oka osbuka. -To jest Emili, Amy i Joana-wyjaśniła szeptem Juliet.-te dwie są jak pijawki, ta niska jest ich niewolnicą.-Dodała. -Rozumiem-odpowiedziała dziewiętnastolatka. -Choćmy już lepiej.-Przypomniała Rozalyn. Pozostałe "siostry" tylko przytaknęły i wyszły. * Było po lekcjach, Juliet i Rozalyn przebywały aktualnie w stajni konii, Kaya próbowała odnaleść swój pokój otworzyłą któreś drzwi, za nimi (przy stole) siedziało trzynaście kobiet, jedna z nich szybko zamknęła książkę którą czytała. -Ty!-Wrzasnęła-Czy Cię w domu kultury nienauczyli?! Nie wiesz że się puka?! -Przepraszam Ja..-Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nauczycielka wpadłą w furię -TY?! TY?! O nie, moja droga, TY nie masz tu nic do gadania, za twoje NIEDOPUSZCZALNE zachowanie zmywasz dzisiaj z resztą stypendystek! Pff...powinnaś zacząć wczoraj, nie chciałam CIę męczyć po podruży...co ja sobie myślałam, niech no twój ojciec się dowie!-Krzyzała jak wariatka-Na co czekasz?! wYNOCHA!-Dziewczyna gwałtownie wybiegła z pokoju, czekaj...Jej ojciec?! To ona ma ojca?! Jej zdziwienie mogłoby nie mieć końca, gdy nagle usłyszała znany jej głos "Nie powinnaś tam wchodzić" -Nie wiedziałam że tam jest pokój nauczycielski-wyszeptała Kaya. "Wiem, ale wypadałoby zapukać, twój pokój jest piętro wyżej" -Serio?Dzięki.Głupia Ja -zaśmiała się pod nosem Kaya. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach